


老年人巴基·巴恩斯的一天

by STaantler



Series: 夕阳红的爱情之路 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 普通士兵设定, 珂比克闺女！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: 老年人巴基·巴恩斯做了一场梦，醒后他去看了一个人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 夕阳红的爱情之路 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	老年人巴基·巴恩斯的一天

巴基闭着眼睛赖在床上一动也不动，他不知道是哪个小动作把他出卖了。他感觉到右边的床稍稍陷了下去，然后一团热乎乎的东西向他靠近。

温热的吐息喷在他脖颈的皮肤上，一种难耐的痒在全身蔓延开来，他终于忍不住了，于是大笑起来，他知道史蒂夫的蓝眼睛正满含笑意地看着他，那饱满而富有弹性的唇瓣一张一合，温柔地轻念着属于自己的魔咒：“巴基。巴基。巴基……”

他笑着睁眼，一切画面却摔进黑暗里，粉身碎骨。

又是一场梦。

他平静地躺在自己冰凉的床上，茫然地睁着眼睛。

他依旧还记得一个早晨可以有多么美好。

温暖的床铺，明亮的晨光，窗台上摆放的那盆紫罗兰胀鼓鼓的花苞正要开放，昨天下午没吃完的半边橘子果肉被包裹在黄灿灿的皮里，和廉价的玻璃水杯一同散乱地放在床头柜上，床头的木板上有着扭曲又奇异的纹路，边缘处的裂口上覆满了灰尘。

人真是奇怪。其他的一切都随着时间流走了，唯有这些琐碎的细节牢牢地烙在他的记忆里，每次他仔细地凝视着零零碎碎的细节时，就会有一种满足的酸楚冲上心头，紧接着，一种久违的奇妙的感觉会击中他，他感觉到那颗脆弱的心脏跳快了几下。

他慢腾腾地摸着黑爬起来，然后在床前站了好几分钟。

他拉开灯，刺眼的灯光让他的眼睛缓不过来，他看什么都是一片白扑扑的。好在前一天晚上他把穿的衣服已经找好，放在了床头。他开始把那件衣服往身上套，他的身材已经变形了，十几年前的衣服对于现在的他来说都显得纤细。他摸了摸那套曾经沾满血迹和火药的军装，拿起来放在鼻子边，用力地吸了吸。他已经闻不到什么了，但他总觉得衣服上沾满了四十多年前的味道。

他从军装的口袋里摸出一张花了的黑白照片。他端详着那张年轻俊朗的脸，看得有些失神。

“爸？”珂比克睡眼惺忪地走进他的房间。“现在才五点。”

“我……我要去看个人，起得比较早……你快点回去睡吧。”珂比克不知道是不是没睡醒的缘故，她觉得她的老男孩看起来有些手足无措，他一边说一边颤颤巍巍地把薄薄的纸片塞进了军装的上衣口袋。她盯着那件军装看，一瞬间明白了一切，她点点头，给自己的父亲带上了房门。

珂比克是巴基收养的孩子。巴基从来没有结过婚，只谈过几个女伴，后来还是无疾而终。珂比克十几岁的时候曾热衷于给自己的父亲找个老伴，但是他本人却显得兴趣寥寥。经历了战争的人心里多少有些跨不过的坎，他也不想因为自己不灵便的左手给别人增添负担。珂比克的热情持续了一阵，终于还是决定尊重父亲的意愿。

巴基换了一套衣服，下楼的时候已经要六点了，珂比克没有回去睡觉。他心爱的女儿给他准备了早餐，薄饼已经切成了叉子可以戳起来的大小，涂了他喜欢的苹果酱。他在餐桌前坐下的时候，珂比克正顶着鸡窝似的的头发吃她的煎蛋。“谢谢。”她听到他含糊不清地喊了一句，握着叉子的右手微微颤抖着，满脸都是无所适从的难过。

“这没什么，巴基牛仔，我今天本来就要早起的。你没吵到我，真的。”她小时候总是这么叫他，因为他很酷，他从来不反对。她站起身来去冰箱里取牛奶，开冰箱门的时候从缝隙里看到她的老男孩偷偷地拿干枯的手背抹眼睛。

她知道这天总要来。巴基不能永远给她读睡前故事，不能总是去给她开一场又一场的家长会，不能永远健壮有力到能靠一只手就一拳打倒骚扰她的混账。她希望自己结婚的那一天他能牵着自己的手递给新郎，但她不确定他等不等得到这一天。

巴基老了。

比她想得还要老得多。他开始花更长的时间照顾阳台上的花花草草，然后坐在它们旁边发呆；他开始忘记一些事，然后又拿不相关的东西填补记忆里的空白；他有时候会絮絮叨叨地讲过去的事，故事越来越单调，直到最后只剩下两个主题：战争和史蒂夫。

那个名字出现的次数越来越多，巴基开始记不清那些东西讲过，哪些没有，于是他反反复复地说一样的内容。大多数时候都是对着他种的那些花儿说。

有一次珂比克把自己画的一副画带回家，巴基开心地对着看了半天，他说，你史蒂夫叔叔画画可厉害了，你们俩应该切磋切磋，没准我的乖女儿还会赢。但他们没切磋过，甚至从未见过面。巴基说，史蒂夫结婚之后搬去了伦敦，在他第一个女儿莎朗出生时，巴基还去看望过他。其余的时候他们都用书信交流。

她见过他的其他一些战友，比如留着大胡子的弹达姆，一口法国口音的弗朗西斯，他们喝酒都很厉害，会大声地唱军歌，开玩笑大笑时脸会涨得通红。

她的巴基牛仔和他们在一起时也是这样。

后来战友们一个接一个去世，巴基沉默了不少。家门口的信箱里不再堆满信件，巴基有时候只能自己写点日记。珂比克看到过，有时候她看不懂那些字，简直就像随手画上去的似的。她觉得写这些字的时候，他的手就像现在一样颤抖着。

“要不要我送你去？”

“不了，我自己走走。”巴基坚持。

* * *

巴基走了四个小时。穿着大号的夹克，胸前不合适地别着一枝白玫瑰。

墓地的守墓人和他年纪差不多。

他不费力就找到了史蒂夫的墓碑。他们把他的墓碑照顾得那么好，他有些嫉妒。

“欢迎回家，队长，我的队长。”他喃喃着，把玫瑰在墓前放下。

他在墓碑前只站了一会儿，腿就发酸了，鼻子也发酸。他觉得自己简直老得一塌糊涂。

但他站得笔直，严肃地取下帽子，缓缓地抬起右手来敬了一个礼，哪怕新兵蛋子看了都会嘲笑，但那是他能敬得最标准的军礼了。

战争让他格外年迈。

但他又希望那场战争能稍微长一点，只要一点。毕竟他要的不是战争，而是时间。

在他觉得自己腿都要没有知觉了的时候，他把帽子重新戴好，蹒跚地走了回去。

还是四个小时。

* * *

他花了整个下午来重新看史蒂夫写给他的那些信。那些端正的字体和字的主人一样惹人喜爱。

* * *

“嘿，巴基。快醒醒！”

巴基睁开眼睛，头疼欲裂，仿佛自己刚从另一个世界掉下来，史蒂夫正着急地看着他。“……什么？”

“之前纳粹的那颗炮弹在你旁边爆炸，你昏过去了！感谢上帝你还活着。”

“怪不得你的声音听起来嗡嗡响。”巴基晃晃脑袋，“唉！我正做梦呢！你猜我梦到什么了？我有了个女儿！多听话。”

“你现在就急着找姑娘生孩子了？我们可在战场上！”

“你就是嫉妒，史蒂夫。”巴基大笑起来，一旁的其他病人倒不介意这个年轻人爽朗的笑声，一直沉闷死气沉沉的救护站里需要一点阳光快乐的东西。

史蒂夫抓过巴基满是疤痕的手，在掌心里留下一个隐秘的温柔的吻，“我想你说得没错，中士。等战争一结束，我们就有时间可以挥霍了，我们回到布鲁克林去，把那张小床换成大的，把漏风的窗户重新换一块玻璃，而不是拿纸浆糊上，领一个女儿，像你说的那样可爱。”

“遵命，我的队长。”巴基冲他使眼色，“自己的时间，干自己想干的事情。”

* * *

“爸，爸！”他睁开混浊的双眼。

那只是一场梦，一场真切发生过的梦。

有时候他觉得自己的整个人生就是一场梦。

他不知道什么时候睡过去了，口水流得满信纸都是，他有些难过，那些漂亮的字体变成了一团团小虫子似的黑影。珂比克摇醒他，“回床上睡吧，这里容易着凉。”

“哦哦。”他迷迷糊糊地答应道。女儿把他扶上床，替他把书信整理好，放回抽屉里。

他试图再沉睡的时候却越来越清醒。

不知道躺了多久，周围的灯光都灭了，他慢慢地爬起身。

他又摸了摸那件挂起来的军装。

从上衣口袋里摸出来了那张照片。

他看了它好久。

“我从来没有想过我活的时间会比你长。”他说。

他把它贴在心口。

“史蒂夫，混蛋。”他哽咽道。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢各位阅读。  
> 这篇文章最初发表于2017年，当时写这片文章的时候，我几乎十分确信在MCU里面队长会和鹿仔最终会在一起，并不是说两人之间一定会发展出明显的romantic关系，至少应该是彼此陪伴，相互扶持的。百年之交，共处异乡，相互依靠，这当算是对于他们所经受的一切苦难折磨的补偿，是不幸中的那一点幸运和慰藉。在现代社会里，他能够为了更好的未来而战斗，他有继续下去的动力，也有理由，更不用说还有了羁绊。我从未怀疑过对于队长史蒂夫而言会有任何其他选择。  
> 但现在想来竟然是格外荒唐。再看看这篇文章的时候，感觉像是被自己抽了一巴掌。  
> 当遗憾变成现实的时候，它就是个彻头彻尾的悲剧。美感便无从谈起。  
> 如果这篇文章勾起大家任何不好的回忆，我感到深深地抱歉。


End file.
